


Holiday-Ghost Festival

by YoukoRayah



Series: Bingo Blackout [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Saiyuki
Genre: Bingo, Gen, Holiday, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 00:12:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11070000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoukoRayah/pseuds/YoukoRayah
Summary: For the Holiday squareRon paying respect on a day of remembrance in the old traditions to those he had lost in that previous life as Gojyo.  The Merciful Goddess shows up for a chat.





	Holiday-Ghost Festival

**Author's Note:**

> not super happy with this one, but mostly due to how the timing needed to work. This is chronologically the 1st of the saiyuki/harry potter fics, set in the Summer between 4th and 5th year.
> 
> the Ghost Festival was all i could find that would work with Shangra-la culture and the time of the year.

It had started when he came down with a bout of Dragon Fever. It was a common enough ailment, and not overly serious, but it landed him in bed for a few days and left him feeling wrung-out and bone tired. And when he woke, he was different. Molly and Arthur noticed, but didn’t know what to think of it. The twins noticed and worried. Ginny and Percy watched and wondered what he was up to.

What none of those in the Burrow knew, though, was that Ronald Weasley had Remembered. He dreamt of a life where he lived not with a big family, but with an older half brother and a step mother who hated him. He dreamt of a life where that beloved brother killed his mother to save his bastard born little brother. He dreamt of demons and gods and curses and death. He dreamt and he Remembered.

When he had recovered from the Fever and was able to slip away from the house, he went to the Lovegood’s house to use the floo. Telling Mr. Lovegood that he was working on a surprise for his mother and didn’t want her to know yet kept suspicion away. A quick floo trip to the Ministry’s Inheritance Department, and he quietly underwent the testing to be verified as a Reincarnated Magical. Step 1 taken care of.

Step 2 was slightly more complicated. He would have to find a way to appear as an adult so no one would comment on a child gambling. He had enough coin on him to play a few low stakes games, build up enough to get into some real games of cards. He had made a living playing poker once, he could easily do it again. It was high time he help with the family’s finances.

But first…

It was high time to pay his respects. Sanzo, Hakkai, Goku, they were gone. While Gojyo had never put much stock in faith and religion, he should at least offer a prayer to his friends’ memory. A small candle, paper shaped into a Lotus Flower, and as close as he could get to a few traditional dishes. Nothing fancy, nothing that would take from his family.

He placed the small cup with tea and an orange on a flat stone and claps his hands together, offering a quick prayer. The candle was settled into the folded paper lotus. He lit the candle and pushed it out onto the pond. Then everything goes a bit sideways as a voice speaks out.

“I must say, I didn’t expect such tradition from you Sha Gojyo.”

Whirling around and coming to his feet, Ron Weasley summoned the Shakujo to his hand as he fell into a fighting stance. And promptly staggered back in shock. 

There, standing in a shaft of sunlight, casting the shadow of a swan, stood the Kanzeon Bosatsu, the Merciful Goddess.

“What the hell?!”

Xe laughed, clearly amused at his shock. “I think such respect deserves a reward.”

“Now you wait a damn minute!”

Xe gestured and a key and a small wooden box appeared on the ground between them. “You will soon need the items within. Time is once again circling around.”

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?”

“You will soon know Sha Gojyo. Good Luck.”

Then xe was gone.

Later that night when he opened the box, it was all he could do not to swear fit to bring the roof down. Hakkai’s three power limiters, Sanzo’s banishing gun, and the Maten and Seiten Scriptures. 

This was going to go so very badly.

**Author's Note:**

> i know very little about the Ghost Festival beyond the fact that in China and among the Buddhist community there, it is held on the 15th day of the 7th lunar month and lasts 3 days. 
> 
> Paper lanterns that look like lotus flowers are used as boats with a candle in them and sent down river to the sea to guide the spirits, and offerings of tea and oranges and other foods are commonly left out for the spirits


End file.
